


Margaret and Thornton - North & South (2004)

by CTippy



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, Fanarts, Fanvids, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A wallpaper + a fanvideo I've made about the two protagonists of North & South.





	

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/122027534142/north-south-margaret-thornton)

[Full size here](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/North-and-South-Margaret-and-Thornton-578020154) \- [Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/135204800767/wallpaper-john-thornton-margaret-hale-north)


End file.
